


Sleeping Together

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Movie: Toy Story 3, Post-Movie: Toy Story 3, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The entire time she had been at Sunnyside, she had not slept. With the first day, she had been too busy worried and upset about all that had went down to sleep, and with the second night having being devoted to their escape, which took the entire night and some of the morning (until they reached Andy’s house), she was in some desperate need for more sleep.





	Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "It's the day after the toys are donated to Bonnie. All of Andy's toys are exhausted from the events of the past few days. When the house is empty, Jessie decides to go somewhere quiet for a nap and Buzz decides to join her (Or Buzz goes somewhere quiet for some sleep and Jessie joins him. Either way works.) Squee-worthy fluff ensues. Smut is fine if you can somehow make it work at this stage in their relationship.
> 
> Bonus Points if you include any of the following:  
> \- Buzz tries (and fails) at flirting.  
> \- Jessie teases him for said failure.  
> \- Buzz tries to help Jessie get the leftover paint out of her hair (because there's no way they were able to get it all out earlier.)  
> \- Roles are somewhat reversed and Jessie becomes the nervous one.  
> \- Jessie stutters. Buzz notices.  
> \- Pullstring/Wing king if you go the smut route.  
> \- Neck kisses ;)  
> \- Kisses in general.  
> \- Lots of cuddling."

Nobody expected that Woody and his friends would be up for any sort of major activities the day after they joined Bonnie’s room. Both from Woody’s side and from Bonnie’s toys before the additions. So much had gone on for Woody and his associates, that it would be asking too much of them. So, Bonnie’s toys elected to not bug them that day. More out of courtesy than avoidance. Mr. Pricklepants, for example, would have loved to ask these newcomers of their acting talents, but realized that, of course, it could wait. 

And with the family gone from the house for a while, Bonnie’s toys could do what they pleased. Within the room, Woody was relaxing with Bullseye and Slinky on Bonnie’s bed, the Potato Heads were with their little family, and the Peas were playing with Totoro, and whilst it was quiet, it was not quiet enough to sleep for a while. At least not for Jessie. After all that had happened over the last few days, she knew she needed some more sleep. The entire time she had been at Sunnyside, she had not slept. With the first day, she had been too busy worried and upset about all that had went down to sleep, and with the second night having being devoted to their escape, which took the entire night and some of the morning (until they reached Andy’s house), she was in some desperate need for more sleep.

So, she decided that she would leave the room and head to the family room, to go sleep on a couch or a chair. As she quietly headed for the door, which was ajar, she heard a soft male voice from behind her say, “Jessie?” 

She turned around at the sound of her name and her eyes met with Buzz, not far from her, looking like he followed her. 

“Where are you going?” Buzz asked.

Jessie smiled at him: despite being exhausted, a smile reached her lips and her eyes twinkled.

“Livin’ room, for a nap,” Jessie said. “I, er, could use some sleep. Not quiet enough in here for that.”

Buzz nodded. 

“May I join you?” Buzz asked. 

Jessie nodded at him and offered her hand to him, and he took it. 

“We can nap together,” Jessie said. “Er-er, in the s-same area, area, not like sleeping together, in terms of, er, doing, er, other things that are not, um, sleeping. But, um, not that those other things would be bad. I-I’m sure they would be lovely. Though, I-I, er, would prefer we would wait for those things.”

She shrugged, and gave an awkward half-smile, looking a bit surprised at her reaction.

 _Oh, so she can stutter, too!_ was the thought that came to Buzz’s mind. That was actually cute, her getting a little nervous. 

“However we sleep is fine with me and we do not have to anything you don’t want to do,” Buzz said. He smiled at her, his fingers caressing on of her own while he did so. She sighed, her tense shoulders (mostly caused from lack of sleep than nerves) loosened a little bit. She nodded at him. 

He motioned for her to lead the way and walked with her, her tiny hand in his. While talking was to a minimum for the trip to the living room, he held her hand in his the entire way, and when she did look at him (her attention being preoccupied by the trip to the room), she looked at him tenderly and slightly shyly. At least he thought so.

When they reached the room in question, they picked out a spot together (the couch, where the pillow was), and climbed onto the couch. Choosing to sit against a pillow and setting her hat on the armrest, Jessie lay her head against the soft fabric and snuggled against it. She sighed contentedly and smiled at Buzz, her eyes slightly half-lidded.

“Come over here, Buzz,” Jessie said. “Lie with me here.” She lazily motioned for him to lie down next to her before shutting her eyes. 

Buzz smiled and carefully, so, as to not disturb her, lay down on his side, right next to her, facing her. 

He resisted the urge to pull her close to him, even though he wanted her in his arms. He was just happy to be so close to her, and to get to share this time with her. And he was also very happy that they were finally together— as a couple, it being official as of yesterday. And when she opened her eyes and scooted closer to him, effectively putting her in his arms, he was elated. He placed one of his hands on her waist, some of his hand covering her belt and urged her closer with said hand. 

His urgings physically moved her: she ended up lying on her stomach, her shoulder touching his chest, her face looking at him, a smile on her face, and her hand that was nearest to Buzz lying on the pillow near him, and the other hand, lying by the side of her belt just enough so that Buzz’s arm around her torso could meet and hold or touch her hand, not refusing an opportunity to touch her. And with the hand closest to his face, he could not help but reach out and kiss her hand, softly, gently, reminding her of his feelings for her. She sighed softly, looking at him with such a loving look in her eyes, that he so appreciated seeing. And the kiss of her hand was nice, she felt, but not enough. 

She moved just enough of her head to reach out and touch his lips against hers. She had meant for it be a soft peck of a kiss, and that would be the end of it, but he had kissed her back, moving his head closer, his lips puckering against hers, meeting her, practically melting against her, briefly pulling away to breathe before the kiss had continued. They had kissed before, of course, in particular, yesterday, but this was the first time a kiss had continued on into another kiss. His hand around her torso drifted from her hand and held onto her waist, giving her a light squeeze. She could not help but touch his face with her hand closest to his face, her hand caressing his cheek, as they kissed. 

They pulled away and looked at each other, their eyes loving and warm, and somewhat half-lidded, and said three words in unison, meaning them with their whole being; neither being surprised by the other saying it:

“I love you.”

They smiled contently at each other, her hand lingering on his face for long enough that when she finally moved it, he looked slightly disappointed. But, the disappointment was gone quickly, as he still had his hand on her waist.

He moved the hand to her back and caressed her, moving his hand in circles, staying at her lower back.

She sighed, enjoying his touch.

“Oh, that’s comforting,” she whispered, her eyes shutting.

“Help you fall asleep?” Buzz asked. 

“I don’t think I need help, with you here right with me,” Jessie whispered. She smiled at him. 

She draped her arm on his waist, glad that he was as close as he was to her. His hand was lying on her back gently. They were touching each other, lying close to each other, not quite lying in each other’s arms, but they were pleased with the way they were laying: her on her stomach facing him, and him on his side facing her. 

“I’m going to sleep,” Jessie whispered. “You too?”

She waited until Buzz nodded before she closed her eyes. He watched her carefully for a moment and then followed.

When they awoke some hours later, Jessie found herself lying on her side, not facing him, but with his front against her back, she realized as she slowly awoke that he had his arms around her, surrounding her, protecting her. 

She was silent for a moment, before whispering “Buzz, you awake?”

Her answer came in the form of a soft kiss on her neck, his voice whispering, “Yes. Did you sleep well?”

“I sure did, Buzz,” Jessie said. “And you?”

“Very well.”


End file.
